The departure of Ron
by RonboLombo
Summary: Ron gets upset when he finds out about Kims new crush. He cant stand any of it anymore the bullying, kim's new crush, bad grades and moves away BUT what will happen when Kims crush is ron and hes gone! RONS DEPART REWRITTEN
1. meeting Kim

**This is Ron's Depart re-written! It will be better and av more details than before like how and why ron came to leave in the 1st place! Whoo lol and I noticed I never rite a disclaimer!**

**oh ye and i might turn this into like a hero story u no with the lotus blade and all that so reveiw! want it to stay the same or change?**

**I don't own anyone of the show kim possible yadda yadda yadda**

* * *

Ron was walking to Kims house like he did every morning to pick up Kim so they would walk to school together. 

He arrived at Kims house and as he raised his hand up to knock Kim opened the door and came running out to meet him.

"wow" said Ron

"what?" asked Kim slightly flustered

"i didnt even have to knock that time!" said Ron impressed and a bit confused :s

"i..er..i was already on my way out" Kim lied, she hadnt been able to wait until Ron arrived.

"how come?" asked Ron

"i...er..ddiiii just was gonna wait outside for you" lied Kim getting more flustered

"why were you gonna do that?" asked Ron confused

"erm...ohcan wejust go1?" said Kim walking ahead

"what's up with her today?" Ron asked himself quietly before following Kim along the street.

* * *

There you go a nice shortie to get you started! review pls! 


	2. Monique

**Departure of Ron**

**CHAPTER 2**

"hey Ron!" said Monique

"oh hey"

"whoa whats up?"

"nothing its just that i think Kim is avoiding me" he said upset

"mmm shes not avoiding you Ron she is probably just really busy today thats all" lied Monique

"okay i hope your right" said Ron walking away

Monique however knew Kim wasnt bust and planned to find out what was up with her today.

She went to the classroom and saw Kim sat at the back staring dreamily at her...HISTORY BOOK?

_okay thats not weird at all_ thought Monique sarcastically

However when she got nearer to Kim she saw that there was a peice of paper in the book. This got her interested. She decicded to try and sneek up behind Kim and see what she was staring at. She was just about to see when...

"Hey Monique!" said Felix "what are you doing?"

After hearing this Kim instantly slammed her book shut and turned around.

"oh nothing just going to sit next to my friend Kim." with that she sat down next to Kim

"so what were you doing then?" asked Monique

"NOTHING" she shouted "i mean...just looking over my homework"

"ok" Monique said calmly,"hey kim isnt that that green woman who is on your missions sometimes?" asked Monique

Kim span around "shego? where?" she asked

However Monique had managed to swipe the history book and open the page to the paper picture...

"huh?" she turned around to see Monique with...HER PICTURE!

"so Kim wanna explain?" asked Monique smiling

"erm..its..a...er..." Kim stuttered

"a picture of Ron with a heart drawn around his face?" said Monique


	3. easdropping

**sorry i aint updated in months guys!**

**i had a comp virus and i ahd to get new comp! cos old one was badly screwed!**

**anyway i know you guys dont give one bout my life so moving on...

* * *

**

"MONIQUE this is NOT what it looks like!" said Kim nervously

"uhuh you gonna have to try harder than that girl because this is some pretty hard evidence!"

"of what?"

Monique laughed

"that someone has a crush!"

"ok fine i do but DONT tell anyone got it?"

"sure I wont..." said monique with a smile on her face

"what funny?" kim asked

"what behind you?" laughed Monique

She turned around and was faced with Ron behind her.  
"oh hey er...how long have you been there?"

_uh oh im dead! _thought Kim _wait he looks...sad? oh no.._

"long enough Kim...long enough..."

* * *

**ooh im mean only jkin guys but wer i am its 2:47am so im tired! this small chappie is just to show u ppul im still alive! and will update tommoz..or today..or**...** :s**


	4. Ron

**Told you id update! Ha! I really did this time!

* * *

**

"long enough to hear someone has a crush" He said cheerfully as he sat down next to her.

"er...oh!...right..yeh..hehe" Kim stuttered relieved and shocked

Monique however was not happy

"what's with her?" asked Ron

Monique was sat banging her head on the desk finally she thought that she'd end it now

"look what's on this paper Ron!" she said showing him the paper.

_riiiing _

"oh holdon a sec,my phones going!" said Ron turning away from her

"GRR" Mon was getting really angry by this point (monmonique but monique gets annoying to write all the time 3 letters is tops>>Ron, Kim, Mon see? easy! carrying on>>>>)

"weeelll i'd better get goin Bye Ron" said Kim "bye Mon" she said walking off

"ok what did you want to show me?" said Ron coming off the phone

"THIS!" said mon putting her hand in the air

"your hand?" asked Ron

"what?...NO! the paper you idiot!"

Ron held her arm and pulled it down then put his hands on her shoulders and said...

* * *

ooooh bum bum buuuh! nah jkin thers anotha chappie alredy! omg! 


	5. no paper? EVIL IN THE HALL

**the speed! >>:o OMG! (A/N did you know coffee makes people go hyper?)**

**DISCLAIMER>>i dont own kim possible or my own pants :'( _wow that was random_**

**

* * *

**

**"monique..." said Ron in a soothing voice**

**"what?" asked mon**

**"THERE IS NO PAPER!" Ron suddenly shouted waving his arms in the air**

**"huh? but it was just...KIM?" mon realised now why Kim had left**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**kim was walking through the hallways with her picture safely in her pocket**

**"phew that was too close" said Kim to herself "ok now to go to my next period"**

**Kim arrived at her english lesson and sat in her usual seat.**

**_mmm where's Ron? _she thought to herself as she waited for the lesson to begin**

**Her teacher arrived a few minutes later and still no Ron**

_**where is he?...**_

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**A FEW MINUTES EARLIER**

**Ron was walking to his English lesson**

**_maybe i can talk to Kim in English afterall she cant avoid me if we're in the same lesson_ he thought**

**Ron continued to think to himself and didnt notice the four guys coming up behind him...**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Kim was ssat in English and it had been about 5 minutes since the teacher had arrived and begun the lesson and STILL no Ron. Kim was watching the door to see any sign of him arriving.**

**_Ron wouldnt ditch a lesson...would he?_ she thought to herself**

**The door she was watching had a window in it and through the window she saw.**

**_RON!_ she thought _finnally that guy is so dead when he comes in here_**

**However she then saw him right outside the door about to enter when he suddenly pulled back as if he'd been dragged off the door!**

**"RON!" Kim screamed jumping from her seat**

**"POSSIBLE!" Shouted...(do i have to tell you?)****Mr. Barkin "Get back to your seat!"**

**"but sir"**

**"NO BUTS MISSY!"**

**"but sir Ron just got pulled from the door!" Kim pleaded**

**"wait from the door? whcih means..."**

**Mr. Barkin looked over to the back of the classroom and saw the empty seat**

**"THAT BOY NEVER SHOWED UP!" **

**"er..but sir he..."**

**"silence possible if he was ,as you say, dragged from the door wouldnt i have noticed?" asked Mr. B**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Ron was runnig along the empty hallway**

**"oh man im so late" he said to himself "ok theres the door ill try to sneak in"**

**He began to slow down and just as he reached the door he saw Mr.B looking at the board**

**"perfect!" he slowly began to turn the handle when a pair of hands grabbed his shoulders and pulled him back...**

* * *

**well thats enough for one day kids! only jkin i will update tommoz! as uv seen i do keep my promises now! if not tommorow then soon!**


	6. bullying!

**Hey everyone! sry im late iv bin avin skoolwork NON STOP! >>>EVIL **

* * *

**Ron felt himself pulled back by two strong hands on his back**

**_uh oh _ron thought _Mr.B is gonna kill me for being late!_**

**"Hey loser" one of the guys said**

**"hey" said Ron calmly**

**"Hey lets play a game 1st one ot make the loser say ow wins!" said one guy (A/N one guy means he doesnt know who they are yet!) (A/N he doesnt know who they are yet meansi cant be arsed thinking up names!) **

**Ron was then punched in the arm**

**"OW!" Ron cryed**

**"whoa..i won already"**

**"yeah..hehe...congrats..can i go?" Ron asked beginning to walk away but before he got away he was grabbed again and slammed back against the locker**

**"i didnt think so" said Ron now getting scared**

**"Hey just for that its locker time"**

**"oh no not locker time..."**

**"Eddy! find a reeeaally small locker...haha" (A/N there i thought of one name!)**

**They all turned to watch him look at the lockers meanwhile Ron saw a chance and took it**

**"Found one!" said Eddy**

**"right now to put- Hey where'd that loser go?" **

**"there!" said Eddy pointing straight at Ron**

**"oh crud" said Ron before sprinting down the halls**

**"get him!" shouted (A/N er..i dunno..Steve? ye sure lets go with that!) Steve**

**Ron was sprinting away and he saw his golden chance THE JANITORS CLOSET. He** **Ran inside and locked the door. All he could hear was banging on the door.**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Kim was staring at the clock.**

**_come on! _Kim thought _i gotta go help my Ron..wait my? where'd that come from...ah well sounds good_**

**Kim then began to daydream and wasted the rest of the lesson daydreaming of...well you prob dont wanna know. ( A/N trust me!) She was awoken from her dream by the bell ringing she ran out of the calssroom and round the corner. She saw four jocks banging on the door to the janitors closet. **

**_mm whats going on here? _**

**"oh crap its Possible" said Steve**

**"Lets go" said Eddy and the four then walked off**

**_mmm probably Rons in there_**

**Kim went to open the door when Mon came up to her**

**"hey girl where you going?" she asked looking at the closet**

**"Im getting Ron out" she replied**

**"oooh hehe sure.." said mon turning away**

**"whats that meant to mean?" Kim asked **

**"nothing...nothing..alls im saying is you have a crush on Ron and you now just happen to go get him insead of letting him come out himself?" mon said**

**"what?" Kim asked**

**"nothing! just sounds like a nice little scene for you doesnt it?"**

**"i dont know what you mean"**

**"i mean you and your crush in a closit! sounds different to what your saying!" mon said before leaving**

**Kim suddenly understood**

**"grr ill get her for that later!" Kim said to herself "Ron its me Kim you can come out! they're gone...Ron?"**

**Kim walked into the closet only to find it was empty**

**"huh? weird..."Kim said aloud..._where is Ron?_

* * *

ye this was ment to be released like 2 days ago sry! and cos if i gave the chaps i alredy av ritten to all at once now then it would ruin the cliffie woudlnt it? till tommorow guys! **


	7. bueno nacho

**Hey everyone told you id do it! haha! **

**

* * *

**

**Kim was walking along the hallway looking around for Ron when suddenly a ceiling tile fell in front of her. She stopped walking and just after the tile fell so did Ron.**

**"ron?" said kim**

**"hi kp" said ron getting off the floor**

**"where were you?"**

**"vents never know when they'll come in handy" he said "especially when your trapped in the janitors closet!"**

**Kim and Ron proceeded to go to all there lessons until eventually it was the end of the school day**

**"man i am so glad to get out of there for two days" said Ron**

**"yeah so Ron any plans for the weekend?" kim asked**

**"nah not yet" said Ron "hey wanna go to bueno nacho?" **

**"sure" Kim said**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**AT BUENO NACHO**

**"So Kim" asked Ron "who's your new crush?"**

**Kim choked on her food**

**cough "er...its..erm" Kim began to stutter wildly**

**"Kim! calm down! you know im not gonna laugh" said Ron grinning**

**"ok..erm its..." **

**_Come on girl think of an excuse! _Kim thought**

**"Its Josh!" Kmi exclaimed then her hands shot up to her mouth _oh no! stupid!_**

**"oh...well thats...good.." said Ron trying to hide his sadness "well anyway iv gotta split" he got up and went to leave**

**"why Ron you havnt even eaten yet?" asked Kim worried**

**"yer..im not hungry and iv gotta.."**

**Ron then had an idea and a determinedlook cameon his face**

**"meet someone"**

**"who?" she asked curious**

**_Damn what's with the questions Kim? _Ron thought to himself**

**"someone i know" Ron said raising his voice now**

**Kim was suprised by Ron's sudden change in attitude**

**"ok see you tomorow?" Kim asked**

**"maybe.." said Ron leaving the restaurant

* * *

so wadda ya think! R&R**


	8. mysterious ronald

**TWO IN ONE DAY? you lucky buggers (oh yeah and im goin back to none bold font!)

* * *

**

Kim was now sat alone in bueno nacho thinking

_Oh my god that was probably the worst thing i could have possibly said! AND i dont even know why i said it! it was a lie!_

Kim got up to leave when her kimmunicator beeped

"what up wade?" she asked

"is Ron there?" he asked

"no why do you want him"

"oh because i haave no contact for him and you are often with him and if you see him can you tell him his tickets are done?"

"tickets? to what?" Kim was really curious now

"plane tickets" said wade

"to where?"

"dunno he just said get him a fligh to anywhere he wanted" Wade said

"AND YOU DID IT!" Kim shouted furious by now

"i thought it was for a mission or something i dunno" Wade said trying (and failing) to protect himself

"If i got my hands on you now..."

"And thats why neither you or Ron ahve been told where i live" Wade said "dont worry Ron wouldnt do anything bad he's your best friend he's probably just visiting a relative or something"

"yeah your right" Kim said turning off the kimmunicator and leaving for home.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Time for change" said Ron " iv been the bullied wimp for TOO long"

Ron was walking along the road when he heard a shout he turned to see Kim running toward him

"Ron!" Kim shouted again

"what?" said Ron sharply (still ticked off about the josh being her crush thing)

"jeese what up with you?"

"nothing now what do you want im in a hurry!"

"ok i only wanted a chat"

"well your unlucky" said Ron walking away

"wait" kim said running after him "where are you going?"

"why is it your buissness?"

"Its my buissness because i want to know where in the world my Best friend is going!" Kim said raising her voice

"no it isnt" said Ron turning around

"Ron whats wrong just tell me!" begged Kim tears coming to her eyes

'sigh' "im sorry Kim" said Ron opening his arms

Kim was relieved to see her Ron back to normal. She went over and hugged him

"sorry i had to do this" said Ron hitting the back of her neck

"what the? OW" said Kim falling over

everything started to go black the last thing she heard was

"I dont wanna be followed...im sorry"

She then passed out.

* * *

well you have had two chappies! should i write another one rite now so'll ull have 3 or shud i go the toilet like i want to?

ill rite another chappie..but i beta get reviews!


	9. a goodbye note

**THREE IN A DAY! LUCKY LUCKY BUGGERS! **

**

* * *

**

Kim awoke to find herself lying on the lawn outside her house. She instantly sat up and found a note in her hand. She opened it and read:

_Kim_

_ These past few years have been great for me but i have finally decided that i need to move on. I'v left Middleton and by the time you read this ill be well on my way to my destination i know that your probably thinking why? Well im tired of the bullying and critisism i get every day! and iv been thinking about my life and i realised you wernt that good to me. I know you have been great mostly but a lot of the time you shunned me away and tossed me aside for someone else. Then when you were sad you cam back to me expecting comfort and no matter how mad or upset i was i gave you it and then once you were okay you threw me aside again! well you threw me aside for the last time! _

_Bye Kim_

_your former friend _

_Ron

* * *

_

yeah i left that chappie as the letter only! R&R (im off to the toilet!) 


	10. plane flight and arrival

**this is Ron going to his new home

* * *

**

Ron was on the plane and was looking out the window thinking, he was suddenly pulled out of this thoughts by someone sitting next to him

"hey!" said the girl

"oh hey" said Ron

"whats your name?" asked a girl

"my names Ron" he replied calmly

_huh? why arnt i nervous in front of this girl like i was with all the other girls back hom- i mean in Middleton _he though

"hi Ron! Im Kimie"

_oh god..._

"and this isJosh"

_this is gonna be a long flight..._Ron thought

"so are you two..?"

"what?

"you know"said Ron

"oh..OH! nonono we just met on the plane!"

"ohok"

"why were you jealous of him?" she asked teasingly

"what no why would i be?" Ron said

"never mind"

They continued to talk throughout the flight and they eventually arived in Japan

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They were out of the airport and waiting for a taxi

"well this is it!"

"yup" said Ron, he was suprised by the fact that he felt he was going to miss Kimmie

"bye Ron" she said hugging him then getting in a car

"bye" Ron said, A few seconds later he came out of his daze and realised..

"she took my taxi!"

He decided he would walk as the mountain wasnt far from the airport.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ron later arrived at the gates of yamanouchi and suprisingly wasnt collapsing on the floor

"guess iv improved without realising!" he said aloud to himself

"Ron-san!" said Yori running over and higging him "what brings you here?"

"here for some more training Yori" said Ron "where is Sensei?"

"he is inside" said Yori

Ron thn carried on past her and into a building where he asked Sensei sould he carry on his training

"The training you require will thake 4 months to complete" said sensei

"i understand master and i will comeplete it" _i hope..._

"very well then" he said "you begin now"

"what? i just walked here and climbed the mountain cant i at least have a little break?"

"10 minute break then begin" said sensei

"ok" said Ron who, suprisingly, was excited about training

* * *

Well i think thats enough for one day! 


	11. TRAINING

**sry i didnt update i was really packed busy! and im runnin out of ideas for where this stories gonna go! so any ideas or requests just put in a review!**

**

* * *

**

**5:00AM**

_riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing_

"oh man i hate the times here" said Ron groggily as he got up "and sleeping on the floor isnt helping!"

the door to Rons room slid open and Yori walked in

"Come Stoppable-san we must begin training"

"didnt we begin last night?" asked Ron

"oh no!" laughed Yori "that was merely warm ups"

"you are KIDDING ME!"

"no ron-san we must leave right away" said Yori fully serious

"ok just give me a few minutes"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"hello Stoppable-san" said sensei while floating in the air

"hey" said Ron more awake now "so whats my first peice of training?"

"firsti would like to carry that rock up the hill for me"

"you call that a rock? thats like a boulder!and whooaaa...thats no hill!"

"mmmm true i suppose" said sensei

"thank you" said Ron releived

"carry the boulder to the top of the cliff" he said

"huh?" said Ron shocked "no..but i meant...oh whatever" he said as he began to lift and climb

Ron was about half way up when he asked

"do you have to float next to me like that? you are kinda making me nervous"

"oh ok" sensei released the bubble around him and sat calmy on Rons 'rock'

"whoa whoa! ok ok please get off!"

"better Ron-san remember you must feel nervous about NOTHING!"

"oh...clever way of showing me that"

after almost half an hour Ron reached the top

"god im shattered!" he said collapsing on the ground

"oh stoppable-san"said sensei in a taunting voice

"what?" said Ron sitting up and looking

then Rons eyes went wide with fear

"no...NO!" he said jumping up but too late. His boulder was tumbling back down to the ground

"oops!" said Sensei "you must begin over"

"how am i supposed to get back down in this state?"

"jump"

"WHAT?"

"jump" said sensei without a hint of laughter in his voice

"but ill be killed!" moaned Ron

"No you wont, as long as you believe it can be done then it can!"

"that doesnt even make sense!"

"bye bye" said sensei puching Ron over the edge

"aaahhhhh!"

BUMP

"how did it go?" shouted sensei

"Well im hurt but luckily my BUTT broke my fall!" shouted Ron back

"Stand stoppable-san"

"i dont think i can!" said Ron

"DO IT"

"ok! ok!" said ron as he bagan to stand

"hey...whoa.." Ron was amazed by how he had just fallen off a small cliff and was still ok

"whats a bruise when you can do that off big cliffs stoppable-san?" said sensei with a smile

"BOOYA!" shouted Ron jumping in the air

"now bring me my boulder"

"WHAT?"

"you heard me!" shouted sensei

"ok lets go" said Ron beginning to climb

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**MEANWHILE IN MIDDLETON**

Kim was still depressed at her friend leaving. Monique had come round to try and cheer her up

"oh come on Kim" said Monique "lets go to the mall or something

"i dont wanna go anywhere!" shouted Kim "i just want my Ron back"

"OK THATS IT!" shouted Monique back "ok Kim i can understand your friends gone but you have to get over it! You cant sit there for the rest of your life!" she shouted " AND you say MY Ron as if he's your little play thing! He's a person Kim! and if you would have seen that sooner maybe he would be here with you now!"

Monique walked toward the door to leave when she heard

"but i loved him..."

All the anger disappeared and was replaced with pity.

'sigh' "look Kim i know your upset but you have to realise Ron isnt your pet anymore...ok?"

"yeah i know but..i always felt like if ilet him go off onhis ownthen i'd lose him"

"well kim i think as you have seen Kim that not letting him go has driven him away" said Mon

"i know i just miss him so much and i want another chance!"

"well Kim im sorry to say that your second chance came and went..."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**YAMANOUCHI**

"THERE!" said Ron panting on the top "its up on the cliff for the 19th time!"

"oo-"

"IF YOU DARE SAY _OOPSY_ THEN KICK IT THEN ILL..." shouted Ron angrily

"you'll what?" said Sensei calmly

"er...i dont know" panted Ron

"oopsy" said Sensei as he kicked it off

"ggrrrr" shouted Ron getting ready to jump

"relax Stoppable-san...this part of your training is over"

"YES!" said Ron collapsing asleep on the floor

"i was going to say that we will begin the next stage but i thing you have had enough"

**NEXT MORNING**

"whoa im up im up!" said Ron jumping up "wait why am i on the cliff still?"

"Stoppable-san! come down to the ground!" shouted Yori

Ron then jumped and landed on his feet

"wow" he said

"you have made excellent progress Ron-san" said Yori

"thanks Yori" said Ron smiling

"Now you must begin round two!"

"im ready! bring it on!" Said Ron _whao that felt weird to say _he thought

Yori led Ron to a sparring arena

"oh man i was dredding this" said Ron under his breath

Ron and Yori began to have a 'gentle' spa and Ron was barely keeping his own while Yori wasnt even doing her best. This went on for almost a week when on the last day something different happened. Ron blocked a kick just as Yori did another roundhouse kick to his side sending him flying across the floor. "Ow" was all Ron could say as he got up off the mat. He then saw Yori running at him and out of instinct grabbed her by the arm and flipped her over his head. She landed on her back with a thud on the floor  
"whoa how'd i do that?" asked Ron

"it is a part of your training" said Yori "fighters instinct!"

"cool" said Ron as they began again and this time Ron was doing much better. They stopped again after another sparring match and Yori told Ron "well done Ron-san" she said bowing " you can now fight at an average level here in Yamanouchi you are ready for your next stage."

"booya! oh and by the way what was the first oopsy stage about?" he asked

"oh one of sensei's favousites! its for body strength!"

"oh makes sence" said Ron

"now i have a question for you if you dont mind Ron-san"

"sure fire away!" said Ron

"where is rufus-san?"

"RUFUS?" screamed Ron

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**ONE WEEK EARLIER IN TOKIO**

Kimmie was walking along the road looking for some good restaurants to eat at. She stumbled across a small mexican place and it smelt amazing!

She entered the place and sat down at a table. Then she started to feel a starange movement in her bag

"what the?" she said to herself as she began to look through her bag and found a little pink thing...

* * *

and i'll end it there! i hope those who asked are happy with the longer chapters! 


	12. kimmie & ron

sorry about the lag in updating guys..but you know how it is EXAMS!

who invented tests? isnt school enough without workin at home aswell?

anyway i know no one cares for my problems :'( on to the show..i mean game..i mean program..i mean blah...i mean

**DEPARTURE OF RON**

"what the hell?" Kimmie (A/N NOT kp its the girl Ron met on plane read previous chaps)said to herself as she reached into her bag and grabbed the small pink object (A/N (again) no its not summit out of rating u dirty minded ppul yea i red the review)

"hello whats this?" she said pulling it out of her bag to reveal a small chubby molerat

"rufus?" she said "why arnt you with Ron?"

"mmmmm"

_**FLASHBACK**_

_"Well see ya round Ron" Said Kimmie_

_"yea bye Kimmie" Ron said _

_Kimmie then jumped up and hugged him knocking him back a little_

_"WHOA!" screamed Rufus falling from Ron's shoulder landing in Kimmies bag..._

**_END FLASHBACK_**

"nuhnuh Hug!" chimed Rufus

"oh yea when i", shecoughed," hugged him"Kimmie blushed slightly, she didnt know what it was but on the plane she had taken a great liking to Ron even if she had stolen his taxi.

"well i'll get you to him ASAP but for now want some nachos little guy?" said Kimmie looking at her now empty plate

"huh?" said Kimmie lookingback at Rufus

"nnn..sorry..."said a now rather fat bellied Rufus

"im beggining to see why Ron loves you so much" said Kimmie smiling to herself

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ron Stoppable was sat on his 'bed' thinking about how in just a few days his life had changed so dramatically. For one he had actuallly got so caught up in his training that he had managed to lose Rufus.

_ok lets review _thought Ron _i got a crush on Kim, lost her as a friend, knocked the great Kim Possible out cold, outsmarted Wade into giving me tickets to Japan thinking it was a mission, moved out of Middleton, got up the Mountain to Yamanouchi alone, completed two training tasks AND this morning woke up before the alarm...that cannot be healthy._

_**RIIING**_

"ok time to go" said Ron jumping up and putting on his new gi. "oh man red and black sweet" he said

ron ran tothe training room

"hello" he said

"oh no..."muttered Ron

"suprised?" he said

"aaww upset dont worry ill happily end that" he jumped into the air coming down on Ron

"oh hell"

* * *

BANG thats it haha anyway im gonna sleep for a bit and i may write another chap today or wait till tommoz but ill see how this red bull can helps lol bye.

for now?


	13. the mountain sillhouette

Hey guys! Sorry about how long its been but exams coming up 

Anyway I'm sat here tonight so I thought I might as well update!

So enjoy!

* * *

He was coming down fast…. Faster…faster… 

"AAAAHHHHH" Ron suddenly sprung up out of his bed panting

"Whoa oh man that the 3rd nightmare tonight! I need to get some sleep befor-"

RIIIIIIIING 

"Oh for gods sake" said Ron grumpily as he got up and got dressed

Ron went out and met Yori in the school courtyard.

" Right we must begin the next stages of your training Ron-san"

"Ok I am ready," said Ron following Yori.

Ron followed Yori outside and what he saw there shocked both of them.

Almost 20 ninjas and fellow pupils were lying on the ground looking beaten. They both looked around trying to find who was responsible. Ron then, for some unknown reason felt the urge to look at the mountaintop' he looked up and saw a dark silhouette on the mountain. However before he could react it was gone…

* * *

**6 MONTHS LATER**

**_RIIING _**

"Oh man" groaned Ron getting up " sensei should give me lie ins after the intense work out he's been having me do. Ron got up. He had changed in the six months he had spent here. He was stronger and more vigilant. He had also grown. He felt confident now, more so than he had ever felt before. Even while with Kim. He got up and out and met Yori in the school courtyard as he did every morning.

"Where is everybody?" asked Ron

"Off doing there daily routines I suppose" she replied

"Oh ok" replied Ron following her not thinking anything of the lack of ninjas today

"Yori are you sure there's nothing going down today?" asked Ron starting to worry.

"As far as I know Stoppable-san," she said

Ron could hear the worry in her voice, it wasn't much but it was there. That made him even more nervous about what they would find whilst walking through the school. Yori however seemed to have changed her mood since meeting Ron she became more serious as the morning progressed and eventually said

"I am worried Ron-san, Sensei was supposed to be here for this stage of your training. However since he is not we will have to proceed alone."

"Okay" replied nervously while thinking

_Oh man what's going to happen? What could this next stage be? If it's so important that Sensei wanted himself AND Yori here for it! Oh man I'm not looking forward to this…_

They then carried on walking until they reached an enclosed building.

"It is in here Ron-san," said Yori motioning to the small building.

"Okay" said Ron walking toward the building however he was suprised to find-

"It's locked," he said

"Yes you must use what you have been taught to open this door"

Ron took a few steps back and stared hard at the door

…

…

…

…

…

He then ran straight forward and kicked the door down

"Done" he replied walking inside

"Well actually I meant use your new mental abilities, but I suppose that worked to" said Yori following him in

" So what do I do in here?" asked Ron curious

"It is not what you do Ron-san it is what you receive in here, it is a blade that you were not told of until we were sure you were ready."

"The lotus blade?" Ron asked

"Oh no Stoppable-san" replied Yori seriously "It is a blade known as the Demonus blade. It is an evil blade that must be kept in this building. However on that day 6 months ago we believe that it was stolen.

"What makes you say that?" asked Ron

Yori pulled back a curtain revealing a wall with an empty cabinet on it.

"Oh gotcha" said Ron

"We did not tell you as you were not ready" Yori continued "But now we believe you are ready to know why you are on harder training than anyone else. It is your job to collect this blade."

"From Monkey Fist?" asked Ron

"We do not know it was him Ron-san" replied Yori

"Oh come on" said Ron " who else would even know of it?"

"We do not know Stoppable-san" replied Yori

Suddenly a crash was heard outside. They both ran outside and found al their friend and fellow students lying around. Just like they had been last time.

"Could it be?" Yori asked looking around

"The same guy as last time? Probably." Finished Ron for her

Sensei came up to the two of them and said

"It is no longer safe for student to be at Yamanouchi. I am initiating a full school holiday in which student cannot come to the school for until it is declared safe.

"what? You cant be serious I have to train master" said Ron

"I am sorry Ron-san" replied Sensei.

Ron went and packed He was walking across the bridge away from his past 6 months home, when he looked back to take one last look. He saw something shocking. A black silhouette was stood atop of the school.He stared at it hard until it jumped away vanishing.

He then walked to the airport and waved goodbye to sensei.

Ron was about to buy a ticket to Middleton when he had in idea.

"One ticket to Mexico." He asked

"Here you go sir" repliedthe womanat the desk

"Bueno nacho heaven here I come" Said Ron laughing to himself as he went to check in.

* * *

Kimmie was walking to the airport when she rufus started going nuts pointing and squeaking. She turned to see what was up and to her surprise saw Ron boarding a plane. 

"Oh my god" she said running after him. She then however found herself grabbed by someone.

"Excuse me miss this is a flight to Mexico. You cant board without buying a ticket"

"But I just want to talk to my friend"

"Of course you do"

"GGR" She was getting angry now

She sprinted as fast as she could back to the check in desk.

"ONE TICKET TO MEXICO" she screamed

"okay okay calm down" said the lady "anything to check in?"

"these said kimmie grabbing the ticket and practically throwing her bag at the woman.

She ran back and past the guard and got on the plane she looked around a saw just the blonde she was looking for.

Ron was sat alone on the plane. He felt a weird felling on his head and moved forward. Suddenly a small pink thing fell on his lap.

"Rufus?" said Ron

"Uh huh" replied Rufus jumping up and hugging his face

"Oh my god" said Ron ecstatic, " I cant believe you're here buddy! I thought you were a gonner!"

"nu uh nope" chirped Rufus

"And why arnt you pal?" said Kimmie sitting down

"oh my god what are the chances?" said Ron smiling

"actually pretty high I saw you and followed you so I could deliver the eating pink wonder" she said

Ron looked at Rufus and smiled and then looked back at Kimme

"thanks" he said softly

* * *

Ok guys that enough for now! more soon! 


	14. Return to school

Sorry about the wait guys but as I sed in last chap EXAMS

* * *

Kimmie and Ron were talking the entire time through the flight.

"So Mexico huh?" she asked

"Yup, home of nachos and tacos" said Ron

"You know when you get there I don't think it will be what you're expecting."

"Oh? Why's that?" Ron asked

"It's not like everyone there just goes around eating nachos all day everyday," she said

"Yes uh! I know they don't do that." Ron replied," That's what I'M going to be doing. Duh!"

"Oh yea duh! Because that was so obvious for me." Said Kimmie sarcastically.

"Are you being sarcastic?" asked Ron

"What me? Sarcastic? Oh no!" she said sarcastically.

"No seriously because I'm just generally confused right now."

They both laughed at this. They carried on talking and laughing the entire way there. They eventually heard a message telling them to fasten their seatbelts, as they would be landing soon.

They got off the plane and collected their luggage and went to leave the airport.

"Right so I'm screwed right now"

"Why?" asked Ron

"I followed you here I didn't actually plan on coming to Mexico!" she said,"I was meant to be going home!"

"Well if you like you can spend the week with me" said Ron

"Ok well were are you going after this weeks up?"

"No idea" said Ron staring blankly at nothing.

"Great…how comforting you are…." Said Kimmie

They eventually agreed and went to a hotel to check in.

MEANWHILE IN MIDDLETON 

Kim had been trying to get it together and move on but even after almost half a year she could still feel a sort of empty space inside her. As if a part of her was missing, she always thought that really a part had. Her daily dose of Ron-shine was gone…. For good.

She often stopped and thought about where Ron could be and what he may be doing. She wondered if he felt how she did. Or had she been forgotten or even worse replaced in his life. Monique had recently been trying to fill the gap left by Ron. But it was never the same, and probably never would be.

At first she had had Wade search the globe for two months for Ron's signal. Either he was rid of his chip or he was located somewhere super secret. Wade had at one point in the last few days pinpointed Ron's location and Kim had been ecstatic! However as all her hopes had if turned out to be a mistake. The results showed Ron half way across and ocean. (A/N on the plane flight!)

BACK IN MEXICO (FIVE DAYS LATER)

"Oh my god I've found heaven and it's name is-" 

"Mexico?" asked Kimmie finishing his sentence

"No! Thank you very much," said Ron pulling a pretend angry face," I was gonna say my heaven is this!" said Ron holding a grande sized naco in the air

"But wait didn't we have those at home?" asked Kimmie," I remember them at that fast food place bueno nacho"

"Yes that may be but…." Ron paused,"LOOK AT THE FREAKIN SIZE OF THIS THING!"

"Mmm I guess you have a point." Replied Kimmie.

"Thank you at least someone agrees with me at last"

"Rufus always agreed with you!" said Kimmie

"Yea but in advertisement if doesn't go down well when you say _but my naked mole rat likes it! He agrees with me_," Ron said finishing off in a stupid high voice.

"Point taken" she said

"Well we have one more day until our hotel room is taken where do you wanna go?" asked Ron.

"What so now we are staying together?" asked Kimmie joking

"Err…no!..I mean yes! ..No wait" stuttered Ron

"I'm kidding! But seriously I don't know where we could go" she said.

"Hmmm I'll have to sleep on it" said Ron,"Beside it's getting late we should head back and hit the hay"

They got up and went back to their hotel room and got into their beds. However that night Ron was contacted in a dream.

_Stoppable-San? Stoppable-San? _

_Huh? What?_

_Greetings Stoppable-San_

_What the? Where am I?_

_You are inside your mind_

_Ok…yea so that not normal_

_I am contacting you to tell you that school ahs re-started_

_Really? But its only been closed a week_

_Maybe Stoppable-San but we will not let the mysterious figures win! We will continue our training and if they are spotted then we will attack them with full force_

_FINALLY_

_Mm?_

_What oh nothing I just wanted to get them_

_Right then, you must return to school immediately_

_Okay master Sensei_

_Good Stoppable-San I will see you soon._

Ron awoke to see Kimmie coming out of the bathroom. She came toward him and asked him,

"So thought of a place to go to?"

"Oh! Err…about that"

* * *

ooh anyway guys sorry about the delay iv had this ready for 2 days now but couldnt upload it!


	15. leaving Kimmie

Hey guys im really sorry about my lag in updates but Im lazy Lol BUT im on summer vacation now! (yes very early I know (I luv my skool)) so updates updates updates But seriously im lost on were this story is going at the moment Lol its been so long sinsce I even checked on this story I seem to have forgotten were it was going. Such as I forgot who I intented the balck figures to be! Hehe laughs nervously ok then well onward with the story and all that! Oh but BEFORE that im going away this saturaday for a week  so no updates there! Lol omg I sry!

* * *

"Oh! Err…about that"  
"whats wrong?"  
"nothing!" he said "its just that well my school had kinda re-opened…"  
"so?" she asked  
"so I kinda have to go back there now" he said looking downward  
"oh" she said sounding a bit down " Well that's ok! I'll just get a ride home and you go back to school"  
"Yea..i guess." Said Ron  
"it'll be fine Ron!" she said forcing a smile "I'll see you again, really soon I promise."  
"hehe yea" he replied glumly still looking down  
"what wrong Ron" she asked worried  
"Oh I dunno.. i..just…I don't know.."

Kimmie began to look at him suspiciously. _What's wrong with him? Does he not want to leave me? IS he going to miss me? Oh my god! Please say it is!…._  
"I dunno I guess……"  
_yeeeee?_  
"I guess..er…"  
_come on yeee?_  
"I guess it's nothing"  
_NOTHING?_  
"I'll have to go, I'll see you…..Some time" he said before running off.

That one hurt. Some time. Does this mean Im never going to see him again? Oh man I'm actually going to miss him..a lot!

These were the thoughts going through Kimmie's mind as she watched him dash off and round the corner.

* * *

Ron entered the doors of Yamanouchi many hours later.

"Stoppablesan!" shouted Yori " It is godd to see you again" she said now quieter and bowing to him

Ron bowed back and then hugged her

"it's good to see you to Yori" he said

"He was still hugging her when he was a dark sillhouette….

There you go guys ! REVIEW

R

E  
V  
I  
E  
W

R  
&  
R

L  
O  
L

H  
A  
H  
A

T  
H  
I  
S

I  
S

W  
H  
A  
T

M  
A  
D  
E

T  
H  
E

S  
T  
O  
R  
Y

L  
O  
O  
K

W  
A  
A  
A  
A  
A  
A  
Y

L  
O  
N  
G  
E  
R

T  
H  
A  
N

I  
T

W  
A  
S

S  
O  
R  
R  
Y

P  
E  
O  
P  
L  
E  
!  
!  
!  
!


End file.
